ReptileEdge’s One-Shots
by ReptileEdge
Summary: This contains one-shots of cartoons, movies, and other stuff if i feel like including it. Not a good summary, I know. But it’s the best i got. This used to be my halloween challenge, but since i don’t know how to delete stuff here, I’ve changed it to one-shots, and posted my challenge on my profile. The rest of the details are inside.
1. Details

**Hey guys, ReptileEdge here with a special announcement. **

**Since I've been told that I can't post a challenge on this site unless it's in a chapter or on my profile's bio (I currently have two challenges on there, go check it out if you want). **

**To the one reviewer that told me that I couldn't post anything unless it's story related, thank you for letting me know. **

**With that being said, on to the announcement. **

**Instead of this being about my Halloween challenge, I'm making my own one-shots. **

**Also the title has been changed, so it's no longer the challenge. **

**And if I feel like it, I might make a couple of them into full length stories. But that depends on how I feel about them. **

**I'm also open to one-shot ideas as well. **

**Currently I'm still working on a chapter for Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn. So maybe, _maybe_, by the time I get it uploaded I'll get the first one-shot started. **

**Now I got to find the proper category/categories to put this thing in. **

**Until next time, I have a chapter to work on.**


	2. Izuku, Son of the Lizard

**Yooooooo! Reptile is in the building! **

**Here's my first one-shot. **

**It's a slight crossover with My Hero Academia and Spider-Man. **

**I've read a lot of my hero academia fanfics, and can I just say that Bakugou is an asshole? I've read only a couple fics where he's somewhat chill, I'm not gonna go into detail about them, but the majority I've read really made me hate him. I haven't seen the anime, but I've read enough to get the general idea of the show.**

**Anyways, you'll find out how this is a mild crossover with Spider-Man in a bit. Also keep in mind that since this is a one-shot, I won't be adding in as many details but I'll do the best I can to make it entertaining. Now let's get this show on the road.**

**I don't own anything. **

...

Musutafu City, Japan...

"WHY?" Asked All Might.

Earlier, the symbol of peace and other pro heroes had engaged in a fight with a powerful villain known as All For One. But before that, he and the other pros were currently on the hunt for the infamous Lizard, aka Dr Curt Connors, who's been in hiding in Japan for years since his disappearance in New York.

But instead of fighting, as the heroes expected him to do, he tried to flee.

He was a slippery one. The Lizard kept evading them at almost every turn. Eventually, the heroes managed to corner him.

But they ran into the most powerful villain they had ever faced... All For One.

The battle was intense. But the battle between All Might and the villain was much more extreme. Exchanging fist after fist, blow after blow, a battle for the ages. But when All For One was just about to land a fist to All Might's left side, one that could possibly kill him, the Lizard jumped in the way... and took the blow.

The Lizard dropped to the ground as he coughed up blood, and All For One got away. Currently, the Lizard is being held by All Might.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" All Might asked again, his fearless smile replaced with a mournful frown.

Dr Connors coughed and hacked up blood before he spoke. "B-because it was the right thing to do. I never asked *COUGH COUGH* I never asked to be a villain. Before all this 'lizard' nonsense, I just wanted to help people. But I've paid the price for it."

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! WE'LL GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT!" Said All Might.

"No I'm not, and you know it! Whatever that power was has slowed my healing! *COUGH COUGH WHEEZE* Listen. I have a son. He doesn't even know me. I left him and his mother so I could protect them. You have no idea what the enemies I've made will do to him if they traced him back to me!" Connors got into another coughing fit, and more blood was hacked up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Asked All Might.

"... Inspire him. I-I need you to inspire him. Don't let him walk down the path I walked." Curt said weakly, his strength leaving him.

"WHO IS HE?"

"His name... is..." the last of his strength left him, and so did the last of his breath.

He's gone.

...

Five years later...

Not everyone is created equally. Izuku Midoriya found that out at the age of four when he was diagnosed quirkless. There was an anomaly in his dna, but it wasn't a quirk or anything that could pose life threatening.

But ever since that day at the doctor's office, he's been treated differently. His mother has become much more worried about him, anyone that used to be friends with him ditched him, and his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou, became his number one bully. He's been made fun of and picked on by anyone in school because he was quirkless. Bakugou being the worst of it all.

What he doesn't realize is that his life will change forever.

"Why don't you take a swan dive off a building. Maybe you'll get a quirk in another life!" Bakugou taunted.

When Izuku heard that, he felt as if time froze as his mind processed what Bakugou said to him. Of all of the cruel, degrading things he's put him through... this is crossing the line.

He felt a new feeling surge within him. It felt foreign to him. But he knew what it was... anger.

Before Bakugou and his two lackeys left, Izuku spoke up.

"Fuck you." He said without fear, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

Bakugou froze and looked back at Izuku with a glare.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

"I said..." without warning, Izuku grabbed Bakugou by his collar with both of his hands, and slammed him against the wall. "FUCK! YOU! You tantrum throwing baine of my existence! Who are YOU to control MY! LIFE!"

Bakugou said nothing. He was too shocked to see the worthless 'Deku' snap at him like this.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want without you or anyone constantly belittling me just because I'm quirkless! Because you know what? I've had it with your BULLSHIT!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed Bakugou.

"DO IT, BITCH!" Izuku screamed back.

Bakugou stopped himself before he could use his quirk on Midoriya. He was dumbfounded of what he just heard.

"Go on! Do it! Kill me, you piece of shit! KILL ME!" Izuku screamed in his face. "Oh wait, you can't. Because UA won't except you if you're a murderer!"

Izuku then got real close to his face, his eyes holding a glare that rivaled Bakugou's.

"If you want me to stay out of your way, THEN STAY OUT OF MINE!"

With a final slam to the wall, Izuku let go of Bakugou's collar, grabbed his bag, and left the classroom.

...

This was officially one of the worst days of his life.

Izuku had just been told by his idol that he can't be a hero without a quirk.

He walked back home with his head down, until he heard an explosion not too far away. Curious, he took off running towards where it's coming from.

What he saw, shook him to the core.

It was the sludge villain from earlier, and he's got a hostage with him. But what shocked him even more is that the hostage is his ex-friend, Bakugou. The sludge was trying to use him as a host, and Bakugou was trying to escape by using his quirk.

He looked at the group of people in front of him just standing there not doing anything. Even the pro heroes weren't doing anything.

... That's when something within Izuku clicked.

Without realizing it at first, he felt his body move on its own. He pushed passed everyone and ran towards the villain. But what he also didn't know was what was happening to his body, both physically and mentally.

His body gained muscle mass, and his strength increased as it did so. He began to grow scales throughout his body as he threw his bag at the villains eyes. The villain yelled in pain, and Izuku reached in and grabbed Bakugou with his newfound strength while the villain was distracted. His transformation continued as he did all of this. His clothes began to rip as he grew, the tips of his fingers and toes grew claws, his shoes burst open as his feet became more lizard-like, he grew a long lizard tail that came through a hole in the back of his pants, the pupils of his green eyes became reptilian slits, he lost all of his hair, his face contorted into a snout, and his teeth became sharp.

With an animalistic roar, he yanked Bakugou out of the sludge villain's body.

"Deku! What the hell are you-"

"Shut up, asshole!" Izuku exclaimed, his tone dripping with venom.

He gave Bakugou to one of the pros, and turned back around to face the villain.

"Damn brat! Just who the hell do you think you are?!" The villain exclaimed.

By now, Izuku's shirt and shoes were completely in shreds or destroyed. All that remained of his clothing is his pants. It had some tears, but it's still intact.

Izuku glared daggers at the villain as he clenched his fists and growled.

"Just a kid who dreams to be a hero... and you've PISSED ME OFF!" Said Izuku, his tone dripping with venom at the end.

He then charged with a roar, his teeth and claws bared as he charged at the villain with the intent to defeat him.

...

**And done! That's my first one-shot. **

**Sorry that it's short, but it's the best I could do while trying to squeeze in so much into a one-shot. **

**Also, for anyone trying to figure out which version of the Lizard this is or what Izuku's lizard form looks like, it's the one from Spectacular Spider-Man. **

**So see you guys in the next one-shot. Reptile out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Spontaneous Spider Pines

**Yooooooo! Reptile is in the building! ... Again.**

**Here's my second one-shot.**

**Long story short, I had Spider-Man on the brain at the time when I came up with this one. **

**Also, it took me awhile to settle on a topic for the second one-shot.**

**Anyways, let's get this one-shot rolling!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand... ACTION! **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Gravity Falls, Oregon...

A portal opened out of thin air in the dense Oregon forest, and from that portal came a glass container that was tossed through the air, crashing onto the ground. The glass shattered on the side from the impact, and crawling out from the glass container was a bizarre looking spider. It's main body is white with black stripes on its legs, but its four back legs were blue, and it had two blue triangles on its abdomen that gave it the appearance of a pine tree.

The spider's black beady eyes scanned its new environment, completely unfamiliar with its surroundings. Sensing no danger, it scurried off to who knows where. Except that it was heading for a lone cabin in the woods. A rather familiar cabin...

...

Weeks later...

An explosion erupted from a jewelry store, and out came a rather short individual in a rather odd costume. Their costume is colored blue with golden armor, a white cape, and a light mint colored helmet that resembles a fish bowl that hid the users face. The individual also had a blue star with an eye in the center on their chest. The mysterious and odd individual wasn't even on the ground, he was hovering while holding bags of jewels in his hands, and laughed in maniacal glee.

"What a fine day it is to rob a place of its valuables." The figure spoke in a male's southern accent. "But as much as I want to savor this moment, I think I should hightail out of here."

"Yeah, and back to the clinic you came from, fishbowl!" Another voice called out.

"What?! Who said that?!" The fishbowl wearing figure demanded as they looked around for the source of the voice.

"Over here!" Said the figure, who is revealed to be perched on a lamppost. Unlike the previous individual, this person's suit, although abstract, wasn't as extravagant as the one with a fishbowl on his head.

The suit of the figure on the lamppost consists of blue, black, and white. (A/N: Picture it as Spider-Man's Fear Itself suit from the PS4 game but minus the gauntlets, with the white spider symbol of the advanced suit from the same game on his chest. The symbol on the back is the same as the one on the back of the fear itskef's suit, but colored white. This suit will be a stand in until I come up with something a little more original if I ever come around to making this into a full story.)

Then everything freezes with a black, white, and grey background except the person in the spider themed suit.

"Oh hey. You're probably wondering who I am and why I'm wearing a skin tight spider themed suit. Well first, let's backtrack a little to about several weeks ago before all of this began, and we'll go from there. Some of you may have heard this story a thousand times or something, but there are some that don't know. So bare with me here. My name is Dipper Pines, and I'm the spontaneous Spider-Man of Gravity Falls, Oregon! You see, my parents decided to send my twin sister, Mabel, and I to live with our great uncle in Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer. He basically converted his house into a tourist trap called The Mystery Shack. The real mystery was why anyone showed up. But guess who had to work there. Well anyways, during our time here, I've discovered a weird journal that contains the supernatural weirdness of Gravity Falls. What does this have to do with me? Well, sometime after I discovered the journal, I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and gained these spider-like abilities. Including abilities that spiders don't have. Well, not naturally anyways. I'd love to go into detail about my powers, but we don't have time for that. Now the reason why I do what I do is because... well... let's just say that someone I care about got hospitalized because of a mugger. Long story short, the shack's handyman, Soos, after I revealed my powers to him, told me that with great power comes with great responsibility. But of course, I knew a guy like me would make enemies. Powerful enemies. Like fish bowl over here. I'd tell you more, but I got a bad guy to bust!" The figure known as Dipper Pines/Spider-Man.

Once he finished his explanation, everything resumed.

"Alright buddy boy, you got a name? Because there's only so many nicknames I can come up with that involves your helmet." Quipped Spider-Man.

"Mah name's Mystario! The greatest magician and sorcerer superstar to have ever lived!" The villain, now known as Mystario, cackled evilly.

"Oh really? You peg more as a crystal ball than a Hoodini to me." Spider-Man quipped.

"Why you insulate-" Mystario was interrupted by a web to the helmet, almost blinding him.

"Pipe down Mysterio! Let's just get this over with so I can take you to jail faster!" Said Spider-Man as he got ready for a fight.

"It's MySTARio, you stupid bug!" Exclaimed Mystario.

"Hey now! That's just insulting. Everyone knows that spiders are arachnids." Spider-Man quipped.

"You've wasted enough of my time! So how about I shut you up in return!" Said the villain, firing an energy blast at the spider themed vigilante.

But wasn't as quick as Spider-Man. He jumped out of the way and webbed swinged his way down to swing kick Mystario down the street. Mystario tumbled down the road, dropping his bag of stolen goods before coming to a stop. Spider-Man landed on his feet with ease as he watched Mystario get back on his feet.

"You know, some of the other guys I've fought were weird, but you're REALLY taking the cake right now. I get that the fish bowl hides your face, but come on. You look like nineteen fifties space man with that." The spider themed superhero quipped.

"Laugh now, but you'll now see why you shouldn't mess with me!" Said Mystario as he rose up into the air with glowing blue stars spinning in the palm of his hands.

"Alright mister Stario, bring it!" Said Spider-Man, firing a web at a building on his left and his right, and launched himself into the air like a slingshot, heading towards Mystario, who also flew towards Spider-Man with his energy blasts at the ready.

...

**And CUT! That's a wrap for this one-shot. Hopefully you liked it, even though it was short with not much of a fight scene. I guess it's more of a teaser than a one-shot. **

**Meh, oh well. **

**Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed it. This is now the second one-shot of my book of one-shots. But I'm also going to keep them separate so it's easier for people to find.**


End file.
